Pokémon Love Adventure
by TheGamsterChamp
Summary: This fan fiction is about Ash's and Misty's relationship. I also intend to fill some of the plot holes that the anima and games have created eg: back story's.
1. Chapter 1 - Feelings

**Pokémon Love Adventure**

This fan fiction is about Ash's and Misty's relationship. I also intend to fill some of the plot holes that the anima and games have created eg: back story's.

 **Please note:**

I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters. The only thing that I do own is the story line.

The characters ages at this point are: Ash - 13 , Misty - 14, May - 11, Max - 9, Brock - 16

 **Chapter 1 - Feelings**

It has now been a few years since Misty left the team to take her three sisters place and become the Cerulean City gym leader. Ash now had two new friends: May and Max who were bother and sister. Ash also still had his friend Brock traveling with him as well. Although Ash was happy with them he still had had one thing one his mind. Misty. "Oh I miss you Misty. I love you." He was always thinking. He had not won a Pokemon league since she left because he was to upset without her.

Misty was doing very well as the Cerulean City gym leader, but most of the time she was not that happy. She was always thinking of the times then she was Pokemon training with Ash and Brock."Oh I miss the good old days with Ash. I think I love him" she would say to her self.

One day Misty notices an advert on the TV. "Two boys, one named Garry Oak the other named Ash Katchem Have gone to the league finals! The match is tomorrow at 12:00. It is in the Pallet Town stadium." Shocked at the news but very happy for Ash, Misty ran tell her sisters the news but they were not there, instead it was her parents.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We are here to take the gym back over." They said happily.

"What?" Misty was confused by this.

"well... we herd from your sisters you never happy without that Ash kid, so we thought we would let you go back to training." They said.

"Really... Thanks Mon, Dad but it's not like that." Going red. "So can I go the league final. please." See said, getting excited.

Ok, but tell his mum your going. They said

Ok. Goes over to the phone to ring Ash's mum.

Meanwhile, with Ash. Ash was locked up in his bed room crying. He was talking to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I really want to win but don't think I can do it." Ash cried"

"Why do you think that Ash, you have me, the Pokemon and the team." Pikachu said in worry.

"Yeah I know you are all there for me, but she isn't. Anyway you wouldn't understand." He cried even more.

May, Max and Brock were waiting and worrying down stairs. May and Max were both confused as to why ash was so upset. You would think that he would happy to make to the final.

"Brock why is ash so upset?" May said in worry.

"Ok did Ash ever tell you about a girl named Misty?" Brock asked.

"No why?" she replied.

"Well... she left the team a years ago, before we met you and Max and him and Misty were close. They never liked to admit it, to them selfs and others but they loved each other and they probably still do. When she left to become a gym leader Ash took it badly. The only league he ever won she was with us." Brock explained.

"Wow I never knew Ash was..." May was cut of by the phone ringing.

Ash's Mum answers it

"Guys it's Misty." said Mrs Katchem happily.

"Really, hi Misty!" Brock said happily.

"Is Ash there." Misty asked.

"No, he is upstairs" Mrs Katchem replied

"Good I want this to be a surprise for him, ok?"

"Ok what is it?"

"Well I saw the advert of the league final on the TV, so I am coming to watch him. Also my parents are back and they are taking back the gym so I'm coming back to train with the team again."

That's great Misty, Ash is going to be so happy, he has missed you a lot.

"really." her heat sank and she went red. "Anyway see tomorrow."

"Bye"

"See I told you that they still like each other."

"I see what you mean I haven't ever seen anyone go that red before."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle

**Chapter 2 - The Battle**

It's now the day of the league final and a nervous and uphappy Ash was getting ready slowly. He was thing about what he will do after the league. ' _I might give up after this league, after all I haven't being doing that well. Oh come Ash think possative, just beause Misty has gone, doesn't mean have to quit.'_ Once ready _,_ him, his friends and his mum left for the stadium. At the stadium a loud voice said "Can Ash Katchem and Garry Oak go to their positions on the pitch.

"Ok got to go mum wish me luck." He said nervously

"Ok but you won't need it." His mum said excited.

The three of them went down to the pitch and the battle began.

"This battle you will use six Pokemon. Is that clear?" The official said.

"YES!" They both shouted in unison.

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" The official declared.

The excited crowed cheered and so did the team. Ash was really nervous by this point be he was feeling a bit happier. The battle started and Ash wasn't doing that well using mostly defensive moves. What made it worse was that he was facing Garry. If he lost he wouldn't be allowed to forget it. Both Garry and his friends would constutly bother him about it. He was now down to three Pokemon. Garry had five left. Garry would mock him all the way though the battle. Then the door opened it was Misty. She walked into the guest box on the pitch and started chering Ash on. ' _Wow what is Misty doing here'_ He thought.

She looked at Brock and wispered" He not doing to well is he? She said in concern for Ash

"No he not. He hasn't been the same since you left." Brock explained

Misty was touched by this and starts staring lovingly at Ash. She notices that Brock see her doing this and goes slightly red. She gets a hold of her self and then shouts

"COME ON ASH YOU CAN WIN! GARRY ALWAYS BETTEN YOU IT'S TIME YOU GET ONE BACK ON HIM!"

Ash was so happy to see Misty again. He sighed and he said under his breath so no one could hear 'Thanks Misty I needed that I love you.' Then Ash suddenly gets a boost of conferdunce and got his strength back from Misty's finally got back on track but Garry was still proving challenge for him. Both Garry and Ash both were on there final Pokemon.

"Wow Misty, Ash hasn't got this far since the last league final you were with" us." Said Brock.

Misty just stood there going red but not as mutch a normal and she had a litter smirk.

"Wow you didn't shout at me for embarrassing you." Brock said shockedly

"Well their is no point ling about it any more, because you've have always known that I like him."she said quietly so Ash wouldn't hear.

The battle was up to Pikachu and Eevee. Eevee was very weak and they both only had the strength to do one more atack.

"Pikachu USE THUNDER BLOT!"

"PIKKKAA-CHHUU!"

"EEVEE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE PIKCHU WINS THE MATCH! ASH WINS THE LEAGUE!"

"Thank you guys without you I wouldn't have won! So guys we won the league." said to his Pokemon proudly but still shocked.

"Yeah, well done!" The said happily. ' _You know what... Oh screw it,'_ thought Misty. Without thinking about thousands of people watching including the team, a happy Misty ran and kissed Ash.

Confused and Happy so happy ash said "What was that for"

I love you!

"You do?" Ash was now starting to well up with tears of happyness. He gulped and maneaged to control himself and answered. "Well good because I love you to!"

Aaww, Ash! I'm so proud of you Ash. The kissed again and this time for ages

May and Brock look at each other and said "Well that unexpected." and may now cover maxes eyes. "Oh guys hate to ruin the moment, but Ash haven't you got a speech to do!"

"Oh right yeah, sorry got carried away there.

"You don't need to tell us that, we could see that you were!" Brock and May said jokingly

Ash and Misty were now bright red and Brock, May and Max all laught at them. On that note Ash went over to the to the the center of the pitch, where a microphone was and about to deliver his speech.

"Hi everybody! your probably thinking, how the hell did the little puny kid who doesn't know his left from his right win this league. Well I will tell you, battling isn't just about how strong your Pokemon are or all the different type advantages. The most impotent thing is about how strong your relationship with your Pokemon is. If you teat your like friends and not like your weapons they will be more likely to want to do you what you want and they be strong for you. eg my Pikachu is stronger then your average Richu. do this and you will win more battles." Ash explained

"But I didn't do it all by my self I had my friends and my Pokemon, without them I my first gym badge. If wasn't for Misty my new girlfriend, my Pikachu and I would probably have been dead on my first day of training. Anyway thanks for coming and see you all in another leauge."

Come on guys we have got some cellabrating to do.


End file.
